darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate Cannibals
Corporate Cannibals - another fan made level in Dark Deception. Acts Introduction The player will starts out in a room leading to a hallway. As the player enters the fog-covered hallway with a flickering light and blood drenched floors, Malak reminded the player that there's an awful stench of rotting corpses all around the entire wretched place, perhaps suggesting something bad is going to happen, which after the player pass through the hallway, soon immediately reveals what appears to be a horde of Zany Zombies clawing down the bloodied window with their arms. When walking down the hallway, the player may hear a chilling scream that echoes throughout the whole place and when the player tries to proceeds into an authorized personnel-only room, a zombie will come out from a hole to launch a stream of green vomit at the player's face, temporarily blinding them as the green vomit obscures their vision. After the period when the temporary vision-obscuring green vomit ends, a trio of Zany Zombies jumps in after destroying a window in the middle of the hallway, surprising the player and forcing them to start running away from the pursuing Zany Zombies after stunning them using Primal Fear, while the player has to enter the front passageway as the door where the player enters through will be barricaded by the purple barrier. Afterwards, the trio Zany Zombies will disappear and spawns somewhere else in the map when player enters another safe-room in order to not getting caught by them. The player will try to fix the broken electrical panel but suddenly got knocked out by a mysterious person by using a drugging tranquilizer and immediately be sent into a small enclosed room. Act 1 The player will escape the room after regaining consciousness from a long period of time. Zone 1 starts off with 3 paths leading to a passageway that slows down the horde. Throughout the level, the player may see traps and devices everywhere that upon triggered by the player, will create an alarm-like sound loud enough to send a horde of infectious Zany Zombies into the player's location immediately if they stay here for too long. The Zany Zombies walk down the map in hordes, and 5 of them were spawned when a Necromancer raises them from the ground. Additionally, they may also launch out a slow, green vomit-like projectile to temporarily blind the player from a long range as demonstrated earlier. Sometimes, one or more of the Zany Zombies wouldn't attack the player. Instead, they will mutate themselves rapidly by bloating and will explode after a short period of time, sending a quick shower of gore and stunning the player, giving other Zany Zombies some opportunities to attack the player without being spotted. There's 132 Shards to collect while there's 2 bloodthirsty Necromancers roaming down the halls. Act 2 After escaping the hordes of Zany Zombies, the player will guaranteed to progress into Zone 2, where things starts to get really difficult. There's 200 Shards, and some of the Zany Zombies can run as fast as the player. Great. Act 3 TBA Boss Act TBACategory:Levels Category:Locations